Archer Fordham
is a supporting character and a secondary antagonist featured in Red Dead Redemption. Background Fordham is a junior agent in the early Bureau of Investigation and the partner/protegé of senior agent Edgar Ross. He is characterized as being assertive and exceedingly capable at his profession, yet more hot-headed and impulsive than his cold and calculating mentor. Fordham is a young, sturdy and keen-eyed government agent. As Ross's right-hand man, he is very ambitious and even aggressive at times. Interactions Fordham is first seen alongside Edgar Ross, escorting John Marston through the town of Blackwater in the opening credits of Red Dead Redemption. Fordham has participated with Ross in the detention of Marston's family and his extortion to pursue his fellow gang members. Fordham is not seen again until much later after the player captures or kills Javier Escuella in Nuevo Paraiso. Fordham arrives by motor car with Ross and reiterates that Marston must deal with Bill Williamson and return to Blackwater. Fordham unwaveringly supports Ross in his dishonorable methods. However, unlike Ross, Fordham appears to develop a respect of sorts for Marston during the last few missions he is in. Participating in a handful of engagements with Dutch van der Linde, Fordham demonstrates himself as exceedingly capable in combat. Strangely, during the game's final mission, "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed", Fordham is not present, maybe due to the fear of intense warfare. Mission Appearances *"Exodus in America" *"The Gates of El Presidio" *"Bear One Another's Burdens" *"Great Men are Not Always Wise" *"And You Will Know The Truth" *"And The Truth Will Set You Free" GOTY guide description Archer is a young, sturdy, and keen-eyed government agent. He is Ross's right hand man and he is very ambitious and aggressive. Trivia *Fordham's mother, Maybelle, has been dead since July 24th, 1900, and is buried at Blackwater cemetery. Note: The game files contain a (unused) quote for NPCs regarding Fordham's mother's death. The quote is listed as "I hear that Bureau fella's never been the same since his mother got shot in the massacre." Due to the fact that the Blackwater Massacre occured in 1899, it is possible that she was injured and later died from surgical complications or infection. *Fordham and Javier Escuella are the only two antagonists that have a chance to survive the events of Red Dead Redemption, though Javier is mentioned to be hanged. *If Marston captures Javier Escuella, Fordham seems to have a more positive feeling towards Marston during the first two cutscenes in which he speaks. If Marston brings in Escuella dead, Fordham will show less appreciation to Marston, due to the fact that he instructed Marston to bring him alive. *He uses a Cattleman Revolver in the earlier missions, but switched it for a High Power Pistol, just as Edgar Ross did. *John sometimes calls him a secretary, claiming that he has no experience in combat, which aggravates Fordham. *Even though Fordham is Ross's partner, like Jonah and Eli, they actually contrast. Ross wears light clothes while Fordham wears dark clothes, Ross is old while Fordham is young, Ross is short while Fordham is tall and, most importantly, Ross is deceitful and sardonic while Fordham is honest and blunt. *During "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed", Fordham is not present. However, another agent, Isaac McKinnon, is often mistaken for Fordham as he bears a striking resemblance to him and is seen close to Ross' side. *The reason Fordham didn't join Ross during the raid on Marston's ranch may be because John had earned his respect after finishing his mission, his last words to John after Dutch's death support this. Gallery File:Imagess.jpg File:Rdr_fordham_marston.jpg Rdr edgar ross01.jpg ArcherFordham.jpg|Fordham and Ross escorting Marston through Blackwater. AgentFordham.jpg|Fordham and Ross. Rdr another's burdens.jpg es:Archer Fordham Category:Redemption Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Law Enforcement Category:Bureau of Investigation